N/A
N/A
The present invention relates to mechanics"" service carts and more particularly to mobile mechanics"" service carts.
Mechanics employ carts for holding tools and parts. As shown in FIG. 1 for example, such mechanics"" carts 10 typically are rendered mobile by having casters 26 connected to the lower ends of each of a plurality of legs 12. Such carts typically have a rectangular footprint and one of four legs 12 disposed at each corner of the cart. The upper portions of a pair of legs can be joined to form a handle 22 at each end of the cart 10. Such carts typically have an upper frame 18 supporting an upper tray 20 and a lower frame 14 supporting a lower tray 16, with each frame connected near its corners to the legs of the cart. In addition to providing support for resting tools and parts, each frame and tray provides rigid support for maintaining the physical integrity of the cart.
The height at which each tray resides is typically not adjustable. The height of the upper tray 20 above the floor with the casters is typically on the order of 32 inches. There are numerous occasions when it would be desirable to have the height of the trays at a somewhat higher elevation. For example, when the mechanic has a vehicle elevated on a hydraulic lift and is working beneath the vehicle, disposing the tray at a level closer to the height where the mechanic is working beneath the vehicle is desirable. Propping the four wheels of the cart on blocks is unstable. In another example, when the mechanic is of taller build, conventional mechanics"" service carts are not only inconvenient but sometimes a dangerous obstacle to performing a task. In this situation a mechanic""s service cart with a more readily disposed tray is desirable for reasons of both comfort and safety. In still another example, automobiles and engines are expensive and complex. When a mechanic is performing a task on an engine or automobile, the smallest error or break in concentration can become a costly mistake. Disposing the tray of the mechanic""s service cart at a height more readily accessible relative to the position of the engine or automobile that the mechanic is concerned with decreases the likelihood of the mechanic making a costly mistake. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an apparatus that increases the operating height of support surfaces on conventional mechanics"" service carts.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a mechanic""s service cart that disposes a support surface for tools and parts at a higher elevation than conventional mechanics"" service carts.
It is also a principal object of the present invention to provide a retrofit kit that enables a user to extend the height of the support surfaces of a conventional mechanic""s service cart that is easy to accomplish, reversible, and does not diminish the stability of the resulting retrofitted cart.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the objects and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, a mechanic""s service cart can comprise a plurality of legs and a frame, wherein each leg is of a certain desired length and is connected to the frame. The mechanic""s service cart can include a support tray connected to the frame and handles formed by connecting the upper portions of the legs. The mechanic""s service cart can also include one or more leg extender assemblies that engage the legs of the mechanic""s service cart in a way that extends the length of the leg. Each leg of the mechanic""s service cart is configured to receive a caster that allows for mobile use of the mechanic""s service cart.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, illustrate presently preferred embodiments of the invention and, together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.